


If You Say So

by GirasolGeminiRose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (except not really), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Meet the Family, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirasolGeminiRose/pseuds/GirasolGeminiRose
Summary: Gendry is supposed to be meeting Arya's family.  Things don't go as planned.





	If You Say So

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello. I've just recently gotten into GoT (late to the game, I know) and find myself obsessed with this pairing. First time writing for this fandom, also just very very (VERY) recently got back into writing. Hope it's okay!
> 
> Based on this Tumblr prompt:  
> https://writing-prompts-for-the-lost.tumblr.com/post/185794175056/otp-prompt

“I’m just SAYING,”  Arya screamed as she got out of the car, going around in order to be able to properly yell in Gendry’s face,  “that maybe if you’d TOLD ME that your car can’t charge phones, this wouldn’t have BEEN an issue!’

 

Gendry stopped his swift, angry march to turn around and stare incredulously at Arya.

 

“MY CAR,”  he yelled right back,  “was MADE in NINETEEN SEVENTY-FOUR!  Why would you even THINK it would be able to charge a phone?!  It’s a fucking MIRACLE it runs in the first place!”

 

He turned angrily back around and made his way inside, forgoing the elevator entirely and taking the stairs two at a time up the three floors.

 

Arya growled and sprinted to keep up with him, yelling all the way.

 

“Oh SURE, this is  ALL MY FAULT! It’s not like I’ve been DREADING this for the past three weeks, WORRYING about everything.  God forbid you do SOMETHING smart for a change and oh, I don’t know, bother to look up a FUCKING ADDRESS!”

 

Gendry slammed the door to his apartment open with enough force to make the photograph he had hanging on the wall next to it shake.

 

“Just worry about what you’re going to say to my family,” he quoted in a mocking voice, “that’s all you have to worry about!”

 

Arya slammed the door shut with enough force to cause the photograph to fall.  She made a frustrated noise and side-stepped it, not bothering to clean it up just yet.

 

“OF COURSE I said that!  What good would it be to have us BOTH freaking out the entire night?!  You’re the first guy I’ve ever been serious enough with to introduce to my family and GOD FORBID we could just do it at home or something.  They just HAD to choose some random-ass, fancy restaurant NO ONE has ever heard of. So on top of the overall stress, I had to put on this fucking dress, make sure you looked presentable, blah blah blah so FORGIVE ME for forgetting to charge my phone!”

 

Gendry whipped around, his eyes dark with anger and frustration.

 

“Make sure I looked presentable?  What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?!”

 

“It MEANS,”  Arya yelled back, “that you KNOW what my parents are like, particularly my mother.  All of my older sibling have dated people of the fucking  _ high society _ ,” she rolled her eyes and made quotation  marks with her hands as she said that, “and I just wanted to make sure she couldn’t use anything to dislike you any more than she already decided she does!”

 

Gendry chuckled drily, the anger being taken over by sad resignation.

 

“Of course, of course.  Because GOD only KNOWS I’m not good enough for you.  I don’t have money, or titles, or a surname of importance.  I’m just a lowly bastard you’ll get bored of eventually.”

 

Arya stomped over angrily, getting close enough to Gendry that there was barely any space between them.  She may have been a foot shorter than he, but she was still pretty damn intimidating.

 

This argument was a tired one.  Arya thought Gendry had finally gotten it through his thick skull, but evidently not.

 

“GO FUCK YOURSELF!”  Arya spat angrily.

 

“COME FUCK ME YOURSELF, COWARD!”  Gendry replied, just as angrily.

 

It was the first thing that came to his mind.

 

(Arya was the clever one, so sue him.)

 

They both took a step back.

 

Try as they might, they just couldn’t keep their faces straight.

 

Arya’s eyes, minutes ago bright with anger, were now bright with amusement and something else.  Something not as innocent.

 

“I mean, if you insist, that is certainly something that can be arranged,” she chuckled, splaying her hand on his stomach.

 

Gendry laughed and pulled her into the bedroom.

 

***************************

 

A while later, both of them laying in bed and about to fall asleep, Gendry murmured a question.

 

“Did you text your family to explain?”

 

Arya’s eyes snapped open as she thought of her phone, still not charged, at the bottom of the bag she dropped on the floor when they’d arrived.

  
“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she groaned, dropping her head on Gendry’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm open to (and would actually really appreciate) any and all constructive criticism. =)


End file.
